


One Life Left To Live

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Discussions of marriage, F/F, Some domestic fluff, giving dax and kahn the second chance they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Jadzia and Lenara make last minute preparations for their upcoming wedding.Written for the Femslash Fanwork Exchange 2018!





	One Life Left To Live

“And how are you doing today?” hums Jadzia, crossing the room. She stands behind Lenara and coils her arms around Lenara’s waist. Holding her gently as she sways on her feet, Jadzia looks over Lenara’s shoulder at the PADD on the counter.

“I’m just making sure that everything’s in order for tomorrow.” says Lenara, tapping a few buttons on the PADD.

Jadzia chuckles. “Honestly, I wouldn’t care a bit about how it turns out. What’s important that it’s our wedding, and that we’ve decided to spend the rest of our lives together.” She leans in and places a kiss on the edge of Lenara’s jaw.

A hint of a smile comes over Lenara’s face. “But it’s our _wedding_ , Jadzia. It’s far more important than you make it sound.”

“And I love you, Lenara.” Jadzia yawns. “Sorry. It’s just been a very interesting shift, and I’m so, so sorry that I had to step away from our planning to address the crisis at ops. Would you like to hear more about it?”

“Maybe a bit later. Right now, I just want everything to run as smoothly as possible.” says Lenara. “Don’t you remember Nilani and Torias’s wedding?”

“Well, the flowers were half an hour late, Torias’s brother turned up already drunk, and the chyvli pastries were just a bit on the charred side. Though I do think that just made them taste even better,” recalls Jadzia. She leans her head into Lenara’s. “You’ll see, everything is going to be fine!”

She takes a breath before continuing. “Look, I’ll even go over the list with you. Would you like that?”

“Oh, please do.” Lenara sounds relieved, and she grabs the stylus pen from where it lies on the counter.

“Our dresses?”

Lenara checks off the first item on the list. “Garak has them done, and we’re seeing him first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

“Ceremony?”

“Captain Sisko has that covered. It won’t be a traditional Trill ceremony.” Lenara sighs. “For that we’d have to go back to the homeworld, and get one of the elders to officiate.”

“Quark has allowed us the use of Holosuite Three. It’ll be close enough.” Jadzia says, before stopping herself short. “But not really.”

“Since we’ve been exiled, it’s impossible for either of us to re-establish any connection with the homeworld.” Lenara shakes her head. “That being said, none of our families will be in attendance. Which brings us to the next item on my list. Guests.”

“The list’s been confirmed. The banquet’s being held in the wardroom after the ceremony. Though I can’t guarantee we’ll be completely uninterrupted…” Jadzia’s voice trails off, her fingers lazily fiddling with a stray lock of Lenara’s hair. “Occupational hazard, I guess.”

“We’ll have to keep our fingers and our toes crossed that it doesn’t happen,” says Lenara, wishfully. “What about food?”

“Quark’s catering for us.”

Lenara makes a face. “Quark?”

“I promise, it won’t be that bad.” assures Jadzia, reaching up to tuck the lock of Lenara’s hair back behind her ear. Her hands drop to Lenara’s shoulders, where they meticulously work at her tense muscles. “I personally made sure the food was edible.”

“We’re all in your hands, then, love,” jokes Lenara, and then scrolls down on her PADD. “Flowers?”

“Keiko has that covered. She’s been so enthusiastic about it for the past few weeks.”

“Have you seen the flowers yet?” Lenara raises an eyebrow.

Jadzia shakes her head. “She wants it to be a surprise.”

“And you trust her sense in taste?”

“I’m sure they’ll look fine!” protests Jadzia. “Lenara, just trust me–“

“Tell me why I’m marrying you again,” groans Lenara in mock frustration. Jadzia unclasps her hands from Lenara’s waist, steps around her, and ambushes her with playful kisses.

“You’re marrying me because you love me and we want to stay together for the rest of our lives,” reminds Jadzia, beaming. “Don’t tell me, you’re getting cold feet?”

“Absolutely not,” replies Lenara, also smiling. She throws her arms around Jadzia’s neck and kisses her softly, basking in their shared happiness.

“You know, there’s still much more than just the wedding.” Jadzia continues excitedly, once they come apart for air. “Like the honeymoon.” Upon saying the word, Lenara notices that Jadzia quirks her eyebrow in her signature mischievous way.

“I’m thinking we could go to Bajor,” suggests Lenara. “We could spend some time alone just being surrounded by nature.”

“I was just thinking of Risa!” bursts Jadzia. “Loud, bright, celebratory–that’s how I want to remember my honeymoon!”

“Too loud for my tastes.” winces Lenara. “I wouldn’t last a day on Risa.”

“Bajor it is, then.” Jadzia is quick to agree. “We’ll spend two weeks in a cabin by a lake and we’ll spend our nights under the sky, watching the constellations as they roll by.”

“That’s nice.” Lenara gives Jadzia a gentle peck on the lips. “I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

“A second chance for both of us.” Jadzia stares into Lenara’s eyes, hopeful. “Another lifetime for us to share.”

Lenara nods. “Here’s to us, then.”

“Till death do us part,” recites Jadzia, bringing her hand up to run her thumb over the curve of Lenara’s cheek. “I swear, this time I’ll be more careful. For you.”

“We’ll both be more careful.” adds Lenara, her tone resolute. “Let’s give Dax and Kahn the long, fruitful marriage they didn’t get to have the first time.”

 

 


End file.
